Cause and Effect
by kandisi
Summary: Slash, Stan x Kyle. When Stan threatens to flunk Cartman into summer school for not doing his share of their assignment, Cartman formulates a devious plot of revenge only to turn out some unaccountable effects...
1. Premeditation

**A/N:** This is my first South Park fanfic, and I apologize beforehand if it sucks... I've been the biggest South Park fan ever since it first debuted, and I know somewhere down the line, I started thinking what a cute couple Stan and Kyle made. XD though any couple would be cute! If you don't like the pairing, I just kindly ask you not to bother reading this. I already know Stan/Kyle classifies as the 'popular in a sometimes annoying way' slash pairing of the fandom to many, but I will let you know I am not at all one of those 'Anything else sucks!' people. I personally love practically all pairings for all fandoms! (I believe you can make almost anything work in some way, even if it's just for fun ;) The idea for this fic just kinda hit me during one of my most tiring classes while one of my college professors was giving a really boring speech. Random, I know... I think the speech was about locusts in Ethiopia, in which I then thought of Starvin Marvin randomly.

The fic is set when they're in 9th grade. I've also just recently gotten into the SP fandom world, and will admit to only having read around five or six fics thus far because of it and time-lacking due to school... though I plan on reading more fics, of course, so if anything in this fic has been done a lot, I apologize for that, too, because I haven't read enough fics. The same thing happened to me in Gravitation in September... I wrote a fic for it, and then realized practically the entire fic had been done...

Please please, I kindly ask for no flames, because I am a wimp for them. -.-; And sorry if this chapter is already too long, or if there are any typos...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park, or any of its characters. Just the crap fic.

**Cause and Effect**

Chapter 1: Premeditation

------------------------------

---------------------

"Eric, I think you really need to clean your room, hun."

"Shut-up, mom! And get me some Cheesy Poofs!"

Liane could only sigh in response. "Yes, dear."

"Yeah, Cheesy Poofs..." Cartman encouraged, thus continuing to watch 'Terrence and Phillip' while eating some chocolate fudge brownies. Even though he was now in Jr. High, his personality was pretty much a mirror image of what it had been years before. Only now, he actually knew the definitions of the names he called people a larger percentage of the time.

"Eric, one of your little friends is on the phone for you," Mrs. Cartman stated as she re-entered the living-room.

"I'm not here!" Cartman retorted in a loud exclamation.

His mom again sighed, once again holding the portable phone to her left-ear. "Eric wanted me to tell you he's not here."

"Mom!"

Liane looked back at her son. "He says he heard you, fatass."

"...Eh! Give me goddamn phone! And I still want my Cheesy Poofs, damnit!"

"Okay, calm down, sweetie," Liane remarked as she handed Cartman the phone.

Cartman took the phone in hand. "Who the hell is this?"

"It's Stan, fatass."

"Shut-up, gaywad. What do you want? I'm trying to watch Terrence & Phillip!"

"I just wanted to remind you that you better have your share of the big Chemistry assignment done tomorrow," Stan reminded in a demanding voice. "If you think I'm going to do all of the work for you, you've got another thing coming."

Cartman grumbled.

Stan soon did the same. "I just talked to Kyle on the phone, and he and Kenny are already finished."

"Yeah, that's cause' Kyle's a Jew and it's like a sin for him not to do his homework early."

"No, it's because Kyle and Kenny aren't paired with a stupid fat retard who refuses to do his share of the work!" Stan argued, sounding quite angered.

"That's nice, Stan," Cartman replied, stuffing a handful of freshly-opened Cheesy Poofs in his mouth. "Just be sure to finish the assignment on time, and to make it look really good and stuff. If I get a bad grade because of you, I'll have to kick you in the nuts."

Stan growled at this. "If anyone gets a bad grade, it's going to be YOU, Cartman! Either you have your half of the assignment done by tomorrow, or I'll make sure you get a zero. And don't forget; you're already flunking chemistry as it is. Fail this project, and you've got summer school, fatso!"

Stan hung up the phone before Cartman could shout some threat back. "Son of a bitch!" Cartman yelled out. "Mom, get me my backpack!"

"But it's only one yard away from you, Eric," Liane stated in response.

"But moooommmm, I wan my backpack it's too far away get it for me moooommm!"

"Alright, alright," Cartman's mom answered. She soon ambled over to the side of the large sofa, before grasping Eric's backpack and handing it to him thereafter. Cartman cursed in the process of retrieving his notebook from the backpack's confines. "Let's see here... If Stan, Kyle, and Kenny understand all this crap, then I sure will because I'm a million times smarter than those guys. Hmm... H2SO4... acids and bases... Periodic Table of Elements... combining them with proper molecule potentials and analyzing the potential of counting in moles... Moles? What the hell do moles have to do with Chemistry?! And what the hell's this gay chart? Awe fuck this! Stan's going to PAY!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Mom, get the door!" Cartman yelled. The doorbell rang several more times in a row, causing Eric to become even more agitated. "Mom, get the damn door!!!"

Still, it continued to ring.

"Goddamnit," Cartman grumbled in mounting agitation as he finally rose from the couch to answer the front-door for himself. He stomped over to the door, and roughly jerked it open. "Whaddaya want?!"

"Hello Eric Cartman. I am in the area asking a few questions."

"Officer Barbrady?" Cartman inquired.

"Yes. There has been a murder in the area and it is my duty to ask questions," the policeman assured while stepping inside.

Cartman gave an odd look at the weird machine Barbrady was pulling into the living-room behind him. "What's that thing?"

"Oh, it's a... oh yeah, a lie-detector."

"Sweet," Cartman replied, randomly poking at the machine.

"Now don't touch it. This is top-secret adult stuff," the officer attempted to boast. "Yeah, that's right."

"Hello officer," Mrs. Cartman greeted upon her entrance into the room. "Did you come here for some more of my special donuts?" she winked.

"Oh brother..." Cartman sighed while slapping his forehead.

"Oh is that what I'm here for?" Officer Barbrady questioned in pondering.

"Right this way, officer," Liane chuckled smartly as she led the policeman into the neighbouring room across the hall.

Eric rolled his eyes a second time around as his mother and Officer Barbrady disappeared from sight. Still... a smile crept its way to his face when he took a second glance at the lie-detector Barbrady had previously left in the living-room. No sooner later, Cartman had already begun forming one of those devious plots of his...

A little over an hour later, Officer Barbrady finally exited Liane's bedroom. "Thanks for the donuts Mrs. Cartman."

Eric was sitting on the couch, once again eating Cheesy Poofs and double-stuffed cookies when the officer ambled in.

"Why, what's the matter officer?" inquired Cartman when he noted the man's wondering stare.

"I could have sworn I brought something here..."

"Why yes you did, my fine officer," Cartman guaranteed upon rising from the couch. He walked over to its left arm, and pulled something into view. "This little red wagon."

The police officer just stood for a few seconds. "Oh that's right. How could I forget?"

Barbrady took the toy wagon's handle, before opening the front door as he exited.

Cartman grinned derisively when the door shut... "Heheheh... You will pay, Stan Marsh."

-------------------------

"Hey, where's fatass?" Kyle questioned as Stan arrived at the lunch table he and Kenny were currently seated at. It was Monday morning, and the cafeteria was where everyone was forced to wait before admission to the hallways was granted.

Stan slammed his belongings down on the table's top surface before taking a seat next to Kyle. "He's probably trying to find a way to pay someone into doing his share of our project."

"But didn't you two ever meet up over the weekend to get it done?" came Kenny's muffled inquiry.

"No," Stan began, "He refused to answer the phone most of the weekend, or just kept telling me he was busy."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kyle when hearing this, "If you only have your half the assignment, you'll still both fail?"

Stan shook his head. "I figured this, so I finished the entire thing yesterday. And guess what? I'm going to make sure Cartman gets a goddamn zero and goes to summer school. He'll finally get what's been coming to him for never doing his work in class. Hell, the only time he pays attention in this building period is during lunch when he selects his food!"

"Well good for you then, Stan," Kyle nodded with assurance. "Too bad you were unlucky enough to get assigned Cartman as your partner in the first place. It's like, the minute the teachers say who Cartman's partner or group is for any assignment, you automatically hear an 'awe fuck' or a few 'damnits' from those assigned to work with him. That tells you something, dude."

"Yeah, that Cartman's a lazy dumbass," Stan added on.

"Well hey there guys, how's it going?" none other than Eric Cartman himself asked upon reaching the lunch table where his three friends were seated.

"You're going to fail, retard, that's how it's going," Stan snapped out.

"These damn rats always following me!" Kenny suddenly cursed after a few rats jumped out of his backpack; just as the orange-coated boy was opening it.

"That's because you are poor, Kenny," Cartman stated to this. "Rats like worthless poor people like you."

"Fuck you!" Kenny reproached.

"Anyway, you're going down this time, Cartman," Stan made noticed in a smart-alecky manner. "And then your meaningless fat ass will be glued to an enlarged chair made especially for it for three months, while you think of me every day and how you could have avoided the whole occurrence by just doing your work."

"That's nice, that's nice," Cartman sighed off-handedly, "Anyway, I have something to show you guys at lunch. Meet me in gym A under the bleachers. If you're man enough, that is."

"What the hell is this about?" Kyle quizzically asked, "Don't think you can just lock me in a janitor's closet and steal my homework. I only fell for that once!"

"Dude, you actually fell for that?" Stan inquired at this, before Kenny started laughing.

"Yeah, well that's Jews for you, always trusting and tree-hugging and stuff, or whatever it is you Jews do. Just like those goddamn hippies," Cartman spat in disgust. "Anyway, you guys meet me under the bleachers like I said. I got something to show you guys... Again, if you're man enough. Only if you're man enough."

"Don't you think we'd find it at least a tad suspicious that lunch is right before Chemistry class?" Stan smirked.

"Hey there, bloke," Pip stated as he appeared behind Cartmen. "I remember you said you had something jolly-good to show all the guys who were man enough under the bleachers at lunch. Righto, I'll be there." He then walked away.

"Ah shit..." Stan muttered, "I guess I have to consider this, because Pip's not a real man, and if he goes to see whatever this supposedly-cool surprise is and I don't, that'll hurt my reputation as that totally cool popular-jock person everyone hates, loves, and fears at the same time."

"That's right, Marsh," Cartman said in a 'tsk tsk' voice. "Well, see you at lunch, then." He then fake-coughed a couple of times, squeezing 'if you're a real man' in between the repetitive coughs a few times in the process of walking away. Soon after, the bell rang to go to first period.

"So what do think this 'surprise' could be?" Kyle asked.

"Hopefully something I can kill rats with," Kenny complained as he squashed a rat with his Algebra book. The book was so insanely big, that it did the job just fine.

"Well let's get to class, then," Stan again sighed. "No matter what, I just know I can look forward to seeing the look on Cartman's fat face when he receives that zero in Chemistry. Dude, he still thinks measurement-moles are animals with poor eyesight!"

"What-a-dumbass," Kyle too sighed.

"Well see you guys at lunch," Kenny stated upon re-gathering his things. He was heading off to his Algebra class, while Stan and Kyle both proceeded to World History.

"Later Kenny," both Stan and Kyle answered.

"Dude, I can't wait for this week's assignment in history today," Stan stated as he and Kyle walked side-by-side down one of the assorted hallways.

"But Stan, you DO know this is the assignment that's literally going to ruin our lives for the entire week? It's HUGE."

"I know," responded Stan, "But it's a partnering assignment, where we get to actually _choose_ our partners rather than be paired with dumbasses who won't do their work."

"Point," Kyle stated with a smile. Spending a long week with Stan - no problem there. Of course - they'd have to be partners.

Stan elicited an exhale. "Ah, yes... A long week in Wendy's company."

"...You mean you and I aren't going to be partners?" Kyle replied in a harsher voice than he'd meant to use.

"What are you talking about, Kyle?" inquired Stan as they entered the classroom. "She finally broke up with that asshole she's been dating for the past two years. I never had a chance to ask her to go out with me during that time because of him, and before that, I was always too nervous around her. But now, I'm older, non-nervous, and Wendy's back on the single's list, so I'm going in for it!"

_Funny the way I always see her fooling around with half the guys in the school... _"Oh... Okay, then..." Kyle answered rather unenthusiastically as he sat down at the desk next to Stan's.

Stan's browns furrowed. "What's the problem?"

Kyle shrugged to a degree. "Well, you know... it's just whenever Wendy's around, you always ignore me, and it's like I'm always second on your list of people to hang out with..."

"Dude, that's how it's supposed to be. You're best-friends with people, and then you lose touch with them once you engage in a serious relationship, and then I'll call you and bug you with my suspicions of Wendy cheating on me and other whiney boyfriend/girlfriend crap like that, because that's just how it is, man."

"Sure..." Kyle again sighed with a classic eye-roll.

"But don't worry, Kyle," Stan smiled, "You'll always be my best-friend, so I'd never forget you. Oh, and by the way, I need you to move your ass from sitting next to me, because I want Wendy to sit here."

"But I always sit here?" Kyle retorted.

"I know, but I want Wendy to be my partner, so she needs to sit next to me so I can be first to ask her."

"Whatever," Kyle grumbled under his breath.

"I heard what you said." Came a giggling voice.

Both Stan and Kyle turned around to see Wendy and Bebe standing before them.

"Of course I'll be your partner, Stan," Wendy smiled, before then looking down at Kyle following. "Kyle... could you please hurry up and move already so I can sit with Stan?"

Kyle again grumbled; gathering his things in hand as he hastily stood to move to the next row back.

"And I can be your partner, Kyle," Bebe assured with a smart grin. "Don't think I ever forgot what a great ass you have..."

"Fine," Kyle grunted.

Just then, the tardy bell rang and everyone got out their history books in order to begin class.

Kyle soon turned to briefly face Bebe, who winked at him, before he once again redirected his glance forwards to see Stan's quixotic gaze locked on Wendy - eyelids lowered.

"Oh brother," sighed Kyle. Now he was stuck with Bebe for an entire week, who would probably find SOME way to stare at his ass even when he was sitting down. Oh well... At least unlike Cartman, she would do her work. That was the important thing.

Kyle was just about to speak, when the morning announcements came on first.

"Good morning, students. Now, if you will all stand for the pledge."

Everyone emitted some sound of annoyance right off the bat at this. The whole while the announcer spoke the pledge, everyone just kind of stood there mumbling incoherent words, other than Pip, who actually said the whole thing out loud. Shortly thereafter, everyone once again took their seats.

"Oh, and we also have a special announcement from one of our students Eric Cartman," the announcer continued.

"What?" at least half the class inquired at this, though Stan and Kyle the loudest.

"It's a special announcement for the ninth-grade boys. Meet Eric Cartmen under the gym-A bleachers at lunch if you're a real man. If you're not a real man, you will opt not to go and can bet on being ridiculed for the rest of the year for being a stupid pussy."

"What the hell?" Stan asked aloud. "This is weak!"

As the announcements closed, the history teacher then began handing out papers. Stan's eyes widened once he got a first glance at the purple sheet of paper. Again, it was a notice from Cartman pertaining to the 'real man' meeting at lunch. "How the hell did fatass pull this off in less than fifteen minutes? Oh well, I'll be at that stupid meeting, damnit!"


	2. Revelation

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much who reviewed! :) And I again apologize for any typos in this chapter, or the last... I'll try to fix the ones you guys corrected. I have a tendency to read right over my mistakes for some reason... Also, sorry if this chapter is too long, again. I seem to have a bad habit of doing that...

I'll try to use any suggestions you guys can give me, though I also apologize if my updates come a bit slower than I'd before planned. I just found out I have to have back-surgery, and am not doing too well...

And random, but any of you guys who write slash feel free to pay Slashfanfictiondotcom a visit. I recently founded the SP section there. :)

**Cause and Effect**

Chapter 2: Revelation

------------------------------

---------------------

The bell rang for lunch, as everyone proceeded to exit their current classes in order to head for the cafeteria.

Stan appeared soon after, but rather then heading for the lunch lines where the food was located, turned to instead head for gym A to confront none other than Cartman. He was anxious to laugh in Cartman's face, but at the same time, curious to find out what exactly it was he would be laughing in his face for. But seriously... this was the same guy who had made a stand about getting his pubes and starting his period. Sure, he was older now, but he still did just as many stupid things as he ever had.

Just as Stan entered the gym, he noted the growing collection of ninth-grade guys there already.

"Hey-eh Stan."

"No way dude," Stan instantly stated. "Tweek's here, too? Now I really have to confront fatass."

"Wha-at do you th-ink it is?" Tweek inquired between spontaneous blinks and twitches.

"I don't know, but it's something he'll end up getting his ass laughed off for without a doubt."

Stan and Tweek walked together over to the bleachers, before soon going underneath them to see the ever-growing circle. The two soon sat down, and began awaiting Cartman's belated arrival.

"This is ridiculous," Stan abruptly complained. "How do we know Cartman's not going to turn the switch on to attempt crushing us with the bleachers and catch it on camera or something?"

Everyone blinked.

Craig then flipped Stan off just because.

"Welcome real men, welcome," the ninth graders heard as Cartman made his first appearance to everyone. He soon eyed Stan, who was rolling his eyes. "Make that welcome real men, and Stan."

Everyone laughed.

"Fuck you, fatass," Stan shot back.

"Seriously dude – can't you think of any better insults for a change? Or are you just that short on your vocabulary?" Cartman questioned in response.

Stan just kind of sat blankly for a few seconds... "...Fuck you."

"Anyway guys, it's time I show you what will help make your passage into manhood," Cartman continued while rolling something into open view from the shadows.

"What-the-hell?" Kyle asked first-thing. Like all the other onlookers, he was rather curious as to what exactly this was Cartman had under that white sheet.

Cartman rolled the covered object through a free space in the formed the circle. "Guys, I give you the Lie-Mo 2000!"

Again, everyone blinked once the... machine of some sort was unshielded before them.

"Now I just need a volunteer..." Cartman began in pondering. "Butters. Get up here."

"Wua, why me?" Butters questioned.

"Because you have to. Now stand up, asshole."

Butters only shrugged upon standing, and ambled over to the machine just as Cartman had ordered.

"Now," continued Cartman, "We just fit this helmet on Butters' head, and put this little clip thing on his index finger."

Yet again, everyone blinked.

"I don't get it, man," Token stated at this.

"Patience, black African," Cartman assured. "Now Butters... who do you have a crush on?"

"What?"

"Just answer the goddamn question."

"Oh-okay," Butters remarked. "You guys know that new foreign exchange girl from Japan..."

Just then, a green light flashed on the machine.

"You see you guys," Cartman made noticed. "This indicates Butters was telling the truth."

"But she doesn't speak English, Butters?" Stan clarified. "You never understand what the hell she's saying to you?"

"I know," Butters replied, "But she has a way with words, you know..."

"So this thing's some kind of lie-detector?" inquired Kyle, wondering where the heck Cartman had acquired such a thing into his possession.

"Pretty much, Jew boy," Cartman answered.

"Cool," Clyde stated, "Where'd you get that? I thought they only had those in jail and stuff?"

"Well that makes sense," Stan added on mockingly, before a few other laughs followed.

Cartman shot Stan a dirty look. "For your information, my mom got it for me."

"Oh, so you mean your mom was finally arrested for being a slut and picked it up for you while in jail, or were you arrested again and hid the lie-detector up your fat ass to sneak it out?" Stan came back.

Everyone really laughed at this, which made Cartman even angrier. It was time to get to the real plan. "Alright Stan; if you're so tough, let's see you get up here now and take the test?"

"Fine," Stan responded with another eye-roll. This was retarded, anyhow. Cartman would pay for causing him to miss lunch over this pointless crap.

Stan put the helmet and finger clip on, before Cartman flicked a few of the machine's switches following. "Now, let's begin. First of all, do you consider yourself of the male gender?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question, Stan."

Stan smirked. "Duh."

The light flashed green.

"Wua, but didn't you already know Stan was a guy, Cartman?" Butters asked, "I mean it is kind of obvious..."

"Yeah," Token agreed in an aggravated tone of voice, "And this is retarded and boring so far, so I say we all kick Cartman's ass!"

Everyone cheered for the most part.

Cartman actually grinned, which made Stan arch a brow in suspicion. "Next question, Stan."

Again, Stan only rolled his eyes.

Cartman's grin remained persistent. "Now Stan... If you had to fuck one of the guys here, who would it be?"

Record scratch.

"...WHAT?!"

"Dude!" Kyle exclaimed at this.

"Okay, _now_ this is getting good," Token laughed, along with practically every guy gathered there.

"Just answer the question, Stan," Cartman demanded.

"Fuck you fatass; I'm not answering that!" Stan yelled out in response.

"Fine, we'll do it another way, then," Cartman smartly remarked, "Process of elimination. Could it be Clyde?"

"No!"

The light flashed green.

"Could it be Kenny?"

"Of course not!"

The light again flashed green, as Kenny sighed in relief.

Cartman grinned rather derisively this time. "Would it be... Kyle, then?"

"No!"

This time, the light flashed red, and Stan was shocked by high-voltage waves. "Ow!!!"

"There you have it, people," Cartman guaranteed with a few hand-gestures. "Stan is in love with Kyle."

"Dude... what the fuck?" Clyde asked at this.

"Timmy?" Timmy questioned.

"It's not true; I don't want to have sex with Kyle!" Stan exclaimed quite loudly, before he was then met with another red light and a painful shocking from high-voltage waves.

"It's like I always said, always said..." Cartman continued in that serious, evil tone. "Stan is just a little fag, and anyone who couldn't tell he's always been in love with Kyle is a stupid dumbass."

"Woah..." Butters began, "And Cartman's like, the biggest dumbass of them all, and he knew. Come to think of it, Stan did put up a big fuss that time Kyle needed Cartman's kidney... He was crying constantly."

"And remember when those Romanian quintuplets came over?" Cartman added on thereafter, "I remember it like it was yesterday. While we were tumbling, Stan and Kyle were both in only their underwear, and Stan jumped right on top of Kyle and stayed there for like, a long time!"

"Holy shit!" Kenny exclaimed, "I actually DO remember all that!"

"No, it's not true!" Stan said almost desperately. Again, he was shocked. Literally...

Cartman suddenly redirected his attention to Kyle, who for lack of better words, looked pretty damned shocked himself... "So Kyle, how does this make you feel? Or do think we should bring you on up here and ask _you_ a few questions now too, Jew?"

Kyle's glance was set on the machine's front, which was showing brainwave patterns on its screen. This hadn't been rigged in any way shape or form... Kyle then looked back up at Stan, even looking somewhat frightened as he did.

"Kyle, I..." Stan could only get out.

Kyle abruptly stood, and practically ran right out of there on the spot...

"Better hurry up Stan," Cartman urged on, "Your man's getting away there. I think you may have _scared him straight_."

"You ASSHOLE!!!" Stan yelled at the top of his lungs, before lunging forwards to sling a fist in Cartman's face. The two began fighting shortly thereafter, while the remaining crowed of ninth-graders started cheering on. After receiving a punch to the face, Stan pinned Cartman down and began throwing punches incessantly.

"Woah, Stan's t-trying to rape Cartman!" Tweek gasped.

Kenny actually made an attempt to pull his two friends apart, but was knocked back by Cartman's ass to hit a switch on the wall instead - also managing to break the switch off in the process.

"Shit!" Craig exclaimed, "The bleachers are closing!"

Everyone began screaming and hastily running as they made their way out from under the bleachers, though Kenny's coat had gotten caught on one of the free-hanging bars. When he tried to unzip his coat even, the zipper was stuck. Figured...

"I hate you, Cartman!" Stan yelled before punching Cartman in the side of the face.

"At least I'm not gay!" he yelled back before punching Stan right in the eye.

"I'm not either!"

"Wua, you guys should really get out of there, you know..." Butters stated from the outside of the metal bleachers, which were still closing profusely.

Stan and Cartman grunted, but figured they could continue their fight in the gym. Stan quickly ran out, but Cartman soon stopped. "No, my Lie-Mo!"

"Cartman you idiot!" Stan yelled out, "It's either your life or the Lie-Mo, Lame-O!"

"And if you hurry, you can still get dessert in the cafeteria," Butters commented.

"Oh, dessert? Sweet!" Cartman responded, before beginning to once again run in making his way to escape being crushed by the bleachers.

"Uh, you're not going fast enough, dude..." Stan clarified in all honesties. "You may wanna go a little faster then that..."

"Timmy!" Timmy agreed.

Cartman huffed as he tried to speed up, and barely made getting out of the crush-path in time. Stan and Butters even had to pull him out of harm's way.

"Wua, that was close," Butters said a few seconds later.

"Yeah, but I feel like we forgot something?" said Stan in the process of contemplating the issue.

"Yeah, my Lie-Mo!" Cartman whined.

"No, that's not it..." Stan continued.

Just then, a scream was heard, followed by a smooshing sound...

"Hey what about Kenny, you guys?" Butters muttered, though figuring everyone already got the message.

"...Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Cartman added on.

"Hey, something wasn't right about that..." Stan yet again pondered.

"Well, Kenny _did_ just kinda die, you know..." Cartman responded. "Yet that doesn't seem wrong for some reason..."

"I thought the 'you bastard' line was usually Kyle's?" said Butters at this.

"That's it!" Stan remarked. "Oh shit, I forgot about that! Cartman, you asshole!!!"

"Oh Jesus Stan it was obvious anyway," Cartman sighed angrily.

"But it's _not_ true!" Stan again protested. "I KNOW you had that machine rigged or something!"

"No Stan, I actually didn't," Cartman smirked. "I know I lie a lot, but this time, I'm not for once. I just wanted to get you back for threatening to get me into summer school."

"You know before this I was actually CONSIDERING giving you a break on this assignment, but after what you just pulled here, I'm making sure your fat ass gets fatter on a hard desk-chair all summer!"

"Uh, I think we kinda need to get back to class, you guys..." Butters stated rather offhandedly. The gym had already been notably vacated, and it was rather blatant the bell was about ring to signal the starting of next period.

"Damnit! I missed dessert! Damn you, Stan! Damn you to hell!" Cartman yelled while clenching his fists. "And now we have to go to Chemistry, and I didn't even get my cheese cake!" he then saw Kenny's backpack on the floor, and got an idea... "Sweet!"

Still, the only thing Stan could think about was the last look he had seen on Kyle's face...

-------------------------

Now in Chemistry class, Stan sat down at his desk with a discontented look plastered upon his face. Hell, he'd just been completely humiliated in front of over half the guys in ninth grade... Stan was so deep in thought at the moment, that he didn't even note the weird stares he was receiving or the growing number of whispers all around.

When Kyle entered the room just before the tardy bell rang, the whispers and stares increased as glances set themselves on Kyle. Looking quite embarrassed, Kyle quickly made his way to a free desk. However, Stan instantly noted Kyle was obviously not sitting in his usual spot... Normally, Kyle sat next to Stan in this class, but instead, the Jewish boy had opted into sitting clear on the opposing side of the room.

At this point, Stan felt like utter crap.

"Alright, take your seats class. I'll also be collecting your projects now," the teacher declared upon his arrival. He actually doubled as the school's football coach, and was a real asshole.

Stan could at least take comfort in the fact that it was now Cartman's turn to be humiliated.

"Here you go coach," Cartman snickered, handing in his papers.

Wait a minute...

_His _papers?

"What?!" Stan said aloud in disbelief.

The teacher also looked somewhat puzzled that Cartman was actually handing in his half of the homework, but didn't argue nonetheless. Then it hit Stan when he caught eye of Kenny's empty seat. Cartman had stolen his papers!

"You stupid fatass," Stan shouted out. "That's not your work. The only thing you did all weekend was get fatter. That's Kenny's work!"

"Speaking of which, where the hell is Kenny?" the football coach asked.

"He died during lunch when the bleachers ate him," Cartman answered.

"...Skipping class again," the teacher sighed. "Kyle, this means until we have Kenny's half of the assignment, I'm going to half to flunk your ass, too."

"But that's not fair!" Stan again shouted, "Kyle actually did his work!"

"Aww, isn't that sweat you guys?" Cartman questioned the entire class, "Stan's taking up for his boyfriend."

"He's NOT my boyfriend, damnit! We're just friends!" Stan angrily declared. "The sheer thought of us being anything more makes me want to _puke my fucking guts out!_ I'm telling you Cartman had that Lame-O Lie-Mo thing _rigged_ just to _humiliate_ me!"

"Well knowing Cartman, that would make sense, you guys..." Butters commented after having a flashback of a certain 'Awesome-O' incident.

"It wasn't rigged, I'm telling you!" Cartman firmly shouted.

The coach rolled his eyes between grumbles. "I hate my life. You can carry on these matters after class. Now, we need to discuss the Periodic Table of Elements and go deeper into the usage of counting in Moles."

"Why are we counting in furry animals, goddamnit?!" Cartman whined.

The teacher shook his head. "Stop being a fat dumbass, Cartman."

Once Cartman and Stan had finally stopped arguing with one another and the daily lessons begun, Stan once again turned his glance across the full room to where Kyle was seated. Kyle's current expression caused Stan's brows to furrow in confusion. When Kyle had first come into the room, he'd looked utterly embarrassed, yet now, his expression bore a mix of sadness, and anger. Oh well... it was probably because Cartman had stolen his way into failing him, or because he was still mad at Cartman for pulling the whole Lie-Mo thing in the first place.

No way it had anything to do with something Stan had said, though... right...?


	3. Determination

**A/N:** Sorry it took as long as it did to update this... I've been preoccupied with school, the finals we had last week, and all those doctor's appointments for my stupid back fracture...

Anyway, thanks again to all of you who gave me good reviews! (hugs) :D

And as always, I apologize for any stupid spelling errors I may make. I came back to try editing this after Faery Goddyss pointed out that I needed to. (Thanks to you :D, because you were right. x.x) I bet there are still more, though... I read over the stuff over and over again, yet I still don't catch the dumb mistakes I make. I could _really _use a beta-reader... I have ones to turn to for my Tekken fics, but not South Park. Anyone interested...?

**Cause and Effect**

Chapter 3: Determination

------------------------------

---------------------

At this point in time, the sun was just beginning to set, and Stan and Wendy were in the Marsh household already working on their World History project. Though Stan was obviously putting effort into their world poverty project, Wendy could tell Stan had other things on his mind all the same.

"Stan?"

No answer.

"Stan?"

"Oh, what?"

Wendy sighed, before setting her history book on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." Stan replied rather nonchalantly. "I'm just tired. You know how Mondays are... Your sleeping habit gets all messed-up during the weekend, so on Monday, you're always tired."

"That's not really it, is it Stan?" the ebony-haired girl inquired in all seriousness. "I know I'm not in your Chemistry class, but I heard about what Cartman pulled in the gym during lunch..."

"Oh great," Stan huffed, his brows narrowing at the mentioning of Cartman's name. "Like I said, he had that damn Lie-Mo thing rigged. He was mad at me for not doing his project for him, so he devised a plan to instead humiliate me in the worst possible way he could think of. The crappy part is, the fatass actually succeeded..."

"The important thing is you're above that, Stan," Wendy assured with an urging smile. "You've always been one of the most mature guys I've ever known, and you're a leader on top of it. Just don't let Eric get you down. You know the truth is that he's jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

Wendy nodded. "You're smarter, stronger, nicer, popular, and good-looking."

"Thanks, Wendy," Stan responded, "I actually feel a whole lot better now. It's just Kyle I'm worried about..."

"You shouldn't worry about him, either," Wendy added on. "Kyle's smart, but he just spends too much time analyzing and trying to do the right thing. He gets so caught up in contemplating one issue, that he misses the next few that come by in the process of it. Cartman just spends too much time spurting out the first thing that surfaces in his mind, which is usually meaningless crap giving light to his insecurities. You like to stand up for what you believe in and lead the way, without getting annoying about it. That's why everyone always listens to you over everyone else – you have the best way to find solutions. Girls like that, too," she giggled.

"I just don't know, Wendy..." Stan sighed yet again this day. "Just that look on Kyle's face... He seemed so sad and yet angry at the same time, and before I could catch him after Chemistry, he practically raced out the doorway. He didn't meet me after school like he always does to sit with me on the bus, and when I tried to call him, the phone was busy."

"You know how much Kyle's mom likes to have long conversations with family members," Wendy clarified in attempts to better comfort Stan's troubling thoughts. "And regarding today's events, I think Kyle was just embarrassed. I'm sure he will have forgotten the whole thing by tomorrow, and probably already has. He is with Bebe right now, after all," chuckled Wendy.

"But Wendy, he didn't even say one word to Cartman," Stan half-retorted. "Kyle normally would've said 'that's not true' or called Cartman a fatass or denied it or _something _but he just... did nothing..."

Wendy only shrugged this time around, not exactly knowing what to say to this that he hadn't already said.

Stan and Wendy were just about to get back to doing their homework, when Stan's mother walked in holding the telephone out in open view. "Stan, I just received a rather urgent call from Sheila Broflovski..."

"What is it, mom?" inquired Stan.

"It seems no one can find Kyle, and he is allegedly missing..."

"What?!" Stan practically exclaimed as his pencil flew through the air and his textbook dropped to hit the carpet floor.

Sharon nodded. "Sheila said he came home from school today acting depressed over something, and then later when Wendy's friend Bebe arrived to work on their history project, no one could find him anywhere..."

"How long has he been missing?" Stan asked, sounding panicked.

Mrs. Marsh could only shrug. "No one knows for sure. He could have left hours ago."

"Oh no..." Stan whispered.

"I wonder where he could be?" inquired Wendy at this.

"Well I'm going to look for him!" Stan declared.

Sharon shook her head at this. "I'm afraid that's out of the question, dear. It's getting very late, and we've had that last minute cold-front come through South Park tonight. Stay out there too long, and you could even freeze - so you going anywhere tonight is out of the question. I'd even say it's a good idea for you and Wendy to postpone working on this project anymore for now so she's still able to get home. I'll have Randy drive her."

Wendy nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Marsh," she granted before gathering her work supplies and various things together.

In no less than an hour later, Mr. Marsh had driven Wendy home, and Stan was dressed for bed. Unfortunately, Stan's hope of getting a call assuring Kyle's reappearance had been denied...

"Good night, Stanley," Sharon said in beginning to close the door to Stan's bedroom. "I know how worried you are about Kyle... Just try your best not to think about it, and try to get some sleep for school tomorrow. I'm sure someone will find him, and everything will be okay."

Stan didn't really say anything, and pretty much just lay in bed staring blankly at the white, shadowed ceiling as the various patters shifted about on the walls. The door to Stan's room soon shut back into proper place, and at least ten minutes went by. Stan glanced over at the glowing numbers displayed on his alarm clock. As soon as they hit eleven p.m., Stan jumped out of bed and quickly re-dressed into his normal attire.

After doing this, Stan exhaled a deep breath in utmost determination as he began a steady amble towards the door of his room. He would have to be careful in not waking anyone up, especially Shelly... She'd rat on him for sure.

With a series of soft creaks, Stan slowly opened, and shut the door as he stepped outside into the hallway. Following, he tip-toned his way to the top of the staircase before making his way to its foot; careful not to step on any places where he knew there were creaky boards. Stan was having to squint, since he was having a hard time seeing in the rather dark surroundings. Thankfully, his memory was of course good enough to at least know the anatomy of his own house. Without further ado, Stan made his way to the front door, and stepped outside before shutting the door behind him.

The ebony-haired boy shivered instantaneously when feeling how cold it had already become out here. Still, he'd seen worse. After living in South Park all his life, he was surely used and accustomed to frequent cold weather by now.

At this point in time, Stan realized he hadn't exactly put much thought into _where _he was going to go look for his best friend. Still, Stan didn't at all have to put much thought into the first places he would go to look. There weren't exactly a lot of places Kyle could legally be at this late at night on a Monday first of all, and the places he and his friends could hang out late at such as the pizza place and the arcade were just now closing. When Stan put a little more thought into it, he knew the first place to look...

-------------------------

After a good fifteen minutes or so of sauntering in the increasing amount of snow, Stan had just about reached Stark's Pond. Thankfully, the pond had reformed over time after that stupid Wall-mart had disintegrated. Stan rolled his eyes in remembrance of the whole occurrence.

Just as Stan had made his way through a group of bushes, the pond was now in open view. Stan's vision began to scan the dark surroundings on the spot, and he found himself reprimanding his lack of thought for picking up a flashlight before coming out here. He was just so worried about finding Kyle, that it was hard to think about anything else...

Suddenly, though, Stan gasped. The third park bench down the sidewalk wasn't vacant. Someone was sitting there, and when Stan squinted a bit harder through what little light the sidewalk's very few lamps were giving off, he recognized the fact that this more likely _was _Kyle. He'd know that snow hat anywhere.

Eagerly, Stan treaded his way down the icy sidewalk towards the bench's directions.

"Kyle? Is that you...?"

The figure on the park bench jumped instantly in the process of coming to his senses. "Stan...?"

A silence then set it, which both Stan and Kyle actually found rather disquieting to say the least... Stan chose to break it first. "Kyle... what the FUCK are you doing out here?!"

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the calmest of ways Stan could have asked for explanation, but this was just the first thing that came out.

In response to this, Kyle only turned away, remaining silent.

"You're going to answer me, damnit!" Stan proclaimed in anger. When Kyle refused to face his friend in the eyes, Stan left deep prints in the snow as he forcefully stomped around to the front side of the bench. "Are you crazy? Huh? Do you know how worried everyone has been about you? How worried I've been? Don't you give a damn?!"

"L-leave me alone," Kyle snapped back through chattering teeth. "You've become good at that lately."

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" Stan shouted at this. "I start spending some time with the girl I like, and suddenly you decide you'd like to freeze to death?! That's the biggest CRAP I've ever heard!"

Kyle bit his lower lip and looked down at the ice-covered concrete, feeling his anger level building at a rapid rate.

"Well that IS what this is really about, isn't it?" Stan continued in his scolding voice. "Or does this also have something to do with that crap Cartman pulled today in the gym? Damnit Kyle, you _know_ Cartman had that thing rigged. I... I don't want you to be afraid of me or anything..."

Kyle eventually found the strength to force himself into meeting Stan's gaze. "There's no way you can make up for how crappy and fucking _low _you made me feel today."

"What?!"

"I'm not stupid, Stan..." Kyle murmured, shifting his eyes to the side. "We both know Cartman wasn't controlling that machine..."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"I doubt Cartman suddenly became smart enough over night to manipulate you brainwaves and heart patterns. I just know, okay?"

Stanley shook his head. "No, not okay. And Kyle, if this is what you're so upset about, then why are you so eager to believe it?"

"It's not that..." Kyle whispered back following a few coughs, which were obviously due to his extended exposure to the temperature. "It's the fact that you lied to me afterwards..."

"What the..?" Stan was once again beginning to sound downright angered. "So what is this? You're saying you're actually _upset _about me saying I _didn't_ want to fuck you to everyone?!"

Kyle's expression now mirrored Stan's own. "I... I'm just confused, alright?!"

"And I'm NOT?!" Stan exclaimed. "What the hell do you WANT me to say?! You'll be pissed either way, so why does it fucking MATTER?!"

Kyle didn't say anything.

Stan emanated another huff of frustrated anger; really,_ really _anxious to get away from this rather uncomfortable subject. "Now get up. I'm taking you back to your house before you freeze to death."

Eyebrows narrowed at this order on the spot. "I'm not going anywhere. Leave me alone." Kyle then coughed yet again.

"Oh you'll go, alright," Stan snapped back, "If I have to fucking kick your ass and DRAG you back to your house."

"How fucking dare you?!" Kyle also snapped. "If you lay one fucking finger on me, it'll be you getting your ass kicked!"

"Oh, and from what you were saying a few seconds ago, I would've though youwantedme to lay _more _than just a finger on you," Stan angrily mocked.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

Kyle lunged forth from his seat on the iced-over bench. Stan didn't even have the opportunity to back up when Kyle socked him right in the face, or eye, more precisely. Still, Stan hardly noticed the pain. His anger was by far the main feeling coursing through him.

Stan returned the gesture on the spot, by presenting Kyle with a nice punch to the stomach.

"Fucker!" Stan shouted. When he tried to deliver the other boy another hit following his last, he was then greeted with a welcoming backhand from Kyle's balled fist in turn.

"I hate you!" Kyle yelled, though his voice was cracking at the same time.

Stanley forcefully pushed Kyle backwards at this point. So hard, in fact, that Kyle flew backwards and slammed against the edge of the park bench he had been seated on not too long ago. This _really _hurt...

As soon as Kyle cried out before hitting the ground, Stan pounced right on top of him first thing in order to continue forth with the punches he was anxious to deliver. The ebony-haired boy raised his fist, but stopped just short of slamming it down against Kyle's face. His expressions softened upon first sight of his friend's eyes, which were apparently tearing at a rapid rate.

"Kyle, I..." Stan murmured. "D-did I hurt you?"

"I'm so cold..."

"I... I'm sorry, Kyle..."

"Me too, Stan..." the Jewish boy whispered back. "It's just... You... you were right, Stan. I... I..."

"You don't have to say anything... I know..."

And before he could rethink his actions, Stan leaned down to kiss Kyle on the mouth.

Kyle's eyes went wide, but he didn't try to render his situation nonetheless.

Stan quickly pulled away. "Shit... Shit! I shouldn't have done that..."

In order to regain eye contact, the redhead's right-hand reached up to the side of Stan's face. "Stan..."

"I... I just..." Stan closed his eyes. "When Cartman pulled that Lie-Mo deal at school, I'd never been so afraid in my whole life. Just like you said, it... it was true... all of it... And I... I do love you... in that... way... I've tried everything to make myself not, but I can't. I just fucking can't... Because I fucking love you. I... I'm just scared..."

"I'm scared, too, Stan..." Kyle admitted in the form of a whisper. "And I... I love you too..."

Stan once again leaned down to give Kyle another kiss, only much more intense than the time before. Kyle's mouth opened, allowing the ebony-haired boy full access as their tongues met ardently. Kyle's hands traced their way underneath Stan's thick, brown jacket – the contact of warm skin causing the show on his green gloves to melt.

As Stan's right hand slid its way further to the back of Kyle's left-shoulder, he quickly pulled his body upwards at the feel of warm liquid on his fingers. It was hard to see red on red, but Stan could take a good guess as to what had soaked through his glove.

"Shit..." Stan cursed, though at himself above all. "You're bleeding..."

Kyle winced at this, as he felt what Stan was obviously talking about. Until Stan had pointed this out, Kyle actually hadn't noticed. It was obvious he must have acquired the slash to his shoulder blade upon his forceful hit to the edge of the metal bench a few moments ago.

Stan cursed himself yet again as he made his way to stand; also helping Kyle back up to his feet in the process. "I'm so sorry about that... We better take you back to my house to put some antibiotic on that before you get Septicemia or something..."

Kyle nodded in agreement. "You're right. I know I sure don't want that..."

Without much word, Stan and Kyle began their way in walking back to the Marsh's house – both not knowing exactly what to say at the moment...

Hopefully, there would be plenty more time to talk about things when they got back.


End file.
